Saiyan
Legends speak of their unparallelled skills in combat, their unquashable pride, and their ferocious appetite. They are fighters at heart, absolutely vicious in battle, and are quick to anger. They do not go into the world looking to conquer, but if you should make one cross, be prepared to fight for your honour, and your life. Physical Description Saiyans, while not too drastically different from most races, have their own traits. They are naturally muscle-bound and stocky, with few being overweight or skinny. But even the most unassuming of Sayians pack a wallop. Saiyans stand from 5 feet tall to 7 feet, and universally possess jet-black hair or brown, that usually sticks into one style their entire lives. They can range from 140 pounds to 300, depending on their bulk. Saiyans usually possess pale skin, although some are shades darker. Females are not especially voluptuous, but are usually shorter than their male counterparts. They all possess tails, which are present since birth, and are uniquely prehensile. They reach puberty around 13 years of age, and begin to grow rapidly. They maintain their youth for 80 years, and stay in their peak physical form for a long time before rapidly ageing to death. History When a Saiyan puts their mind to something, they accomplish it. While this usually means fighting, mages and alchemists dedicate their lives to their craft, and while they may not aspire to become famous across the land, there is something valuable to be learned in each Saiyan's experience in life. And don't you dare tell them otherwise, because every one of them is proud to the core, for they do what they do because they feel it is worth their heart and soul. They are a tough people, living in rudimentary huts, gathering food and hunting in the surrounding areas, indeed, they live tough lives, but all Saiyans have the innate desire for battle and accomplishment, making them excellent adventurers. Society Saiyans have their own hierarchy, which is a monarchy ruled by a king. Beyond that however, they tend to stick to their families, in which they hunt, eat, and train with each other. When a Saiyan leaves home, there is no long ceremony with weeping, as parents recognize one's need to grow in life, and they don't want to impede. While some races might think of Saiyans as cold to one another, they do not bear dislike towards one another, but rather respect each other's space and place in life. Saiyans are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers. Half-Saiyans Half-Saiyans are a hybrid race, a cross between normal humans and Saiyans. Physical Description Due to Saiyans already appearing very similar to normal humans, a Half-Saiyan hardly stands out among a human crowd. However, unlike normal humans they are still naturally muscular and far stronger than average humans. Their only truly alien feature is their prehensile tails, which are an inherited trait from their Saiyan parent. While Saiyans are naturally more hardy and tend to live longer lives than humans, a Half-Saiyan matures at the same rate as a normal human with their long life spans mostly attributed to their resting peak physical state. History Born of Human and Saiyan parents, Half-Saiyans are incredibly rare, due to the scarcity of even normal Saiyans among human populations. Their Saiyan ancestors heralding from the planet Vegeta, long since destroyed, the number of remaining Saiyans has slowly dwindled and, as a result, most Saiyan bloodlines have been diluted by multiple generations of human parents, as only first or second generation Half-Saiyans show the attributes which make them such. Beyond this point their Saiyan bloodline all but vanishes, making them nigh indistinguishable from normal humans. Society Half-Saiyans have no society of their own, but instead, live among human populations where they can (more or less) fit in with those around them. Unusually powerful Half-Saiyans, however, may take to lives of solitude in desolate areas, spending their lives refining their combat prowess. Fun Facts * Saiyans do not feel romantic love. They do feel a sort of tribal bond with friends and family, but see a romantic partner as more of a close friend. * Half-Saiyans tend to take after humans emotionally. * Saiyans have unique hair, it's usually black or brown, very spiky, and so thick that it stays the same style for their entire life. Category:Races